Go Through The Good, The Bad, Then Your In Russia
by callthedoctoritsrainingfanta
Summary: Rose moves to Russia with her parents because of her old life in England. But as she gets to know her neighbor Dimitri, will her actions catch up with her before she can sort it out? All Human :
1. Chapter 1

**Summary;** Rose moves to Russia with her parents because of her old life in England. But as she gets to know her neighbor Dimitri, will her actions catch up with her before she can sort it out? All Human (:

**Heyyah, sorry if this is dodgy, this is my first fanfic and I hope you enjoy it! ~ callthedoctoritsrainingfanta (: xx**

* * *

RPOV  
I sat there staring out of the window watching as the plane slowly made its descent. Over the speakers a flight attendant repeated over and over again to the parents who had forgotten to strap in their child. I laughed to myself as I felt the plane glide lower and lower, closer to the floor and in into the airport. After the initial speech made by the same whiney flight attendant, thanking us for using this certain airport, people began filing out, grabbing their carry-ons and cups of coffee and what not which they had gotten during the flight but not quite finished yet. I reach the ground and breathe in a deep breath of fresh air, before it became overruled by my dads' aftershave and my mums' perfume. An old wrinkly hand was placed on my shoulder, "Rose," my dad began, "why don't you go collect our bags whilst your mother and I go and call a cab?" He asked politely, but the way he looked at me seemed to suggest that it wasn't up for debating. _Brilliant_, I think to myself, _why do I have to get the crappy job? _  
I head towards the luggage area and wait for our suit cases to come. My bags all came through first, which was a relief as I inspected them for damage. Nope, they were still in good condition. I stare intently at the luggage going by, hoping my parents suit cases would miraculously appear by my side. After waiting about twenty minutes for the last bag to come by, my mother materialises besides me.  
"Rosemarie. What on earth is taking you so long?" She demands.  
"Your stupid bag, that's what it is."  
"Well, why don't you take these bags to the cab your father called while I wait for my one."  
I carry the bags – yes there were about ten of them – to the cab and place them in the boot. I see through the window that my dad was already seated in the car and he was talking to the driver. Sensing someone looking at me I turn to see my mother glaring.  
"What?" I ask. But all she does is shove by me and put her last bag in there. Well, obviously I wasn't going to get any answers off of her. Closing the boot and getting in the car, I stare out the window, watching streetlights go by, and after a while I have to open my window a tiny bit to let out some of the overwhelming smell of perfume and aftershave, looking in the rear-view mirror, the driver gives me a grateful look. I smile to myself and let myself drift off into the world of dreams, where my parents don't boss me about and I wasn't now moving to Russia.  
I wake with a start as the car brakes and comes to a stop in front of a row of detatched houses. My dad opens my door and demands that I hurry up and bring our bags in while they go in to freshen up in the new house. My mother pays the driver as he waits from me to get the bags out the boot onto the pavement besides it. I see the driver pull off from the curb and I begin to take the bags inside. After two trips into the house, I still have about four bags to go and I just sit down and stare at the bags wishing they would turn to flames. I finally stand up and as I go to pick up my final four suitcases, the handles break and everything piles out onto the floor, and if that isn't embarrassing enough, I'd fallen over into the massive pile that is my parents' clothes. I sit and let out a few tears that I know won't be allowed to fall in my house and look towards the house next door where the lights are alight and voices are chatting to one another. I even hear a dog barking in the backyard. To live in a family that is kind to each other, is only a dream I wish to come true. Hiding my true feeling behind a mask I begin to put the clothes back into the cases.

DPOV  
I woke up early in the morning, ready to be the first one up and about, and getting into the bathroom before one of my many sisters claim it. I normally am the first one up, other than my mother who seems to be up at the crack of dawn every morning ready to make breakfast for everyone. I grab my clothes from the dresser in my room and head out towards the bathroom, just as I hear my sister Viktoria wake. I smile to myself as I hear her swear, knowing that she can hear me walking outside her room. In the bathroom, I get washed and dressed within half an hour and I head downstairs, past my disgruntled sister and into the small kitchen where my mother is pottering about, fussing over where she put the dog can opener. Sitting at the table our Siberian husky, Pepper, comes over and sits by my feet, nudging my hand with his nose, indicating he wanted petting.  
"Dimka?", my mother asks me, "do you know where I put the tin opener?" I don't answer, but simply walk over to the cupboard under the window and pull it out from where my nephew Paul had hidden it. I stand to my full height of 6 foot 7 and look through the window, to where a cab had pulled up outside the house next door. Seeing the man walk out towards the house in his suit and tie, which had a matching scarf also around his neck. His wife I presume steps out and hands some money over to the driver and follows the man into the house, after saying something to a girl who had just walked out behind the older woman, not looking very happy at what she was being told.  
The girl walks back towards the boot of the car and opens it, and rubs a hand down her face and through her hair.  
_Wow_, I thought to myself watching the girl drag bag after bag out onto the curb and into the house once the car had pulled away. She sat down after a while and stared at the bags, then finally got up and grabbed the bags. As they lifted the handles broke and things flew out everywhere. She had fallen into the pile, and for some reason, she had started to cry. I turned as I heard my sisters walking down the stairs and looking through the window. She only laughed at the poor girl. Good to know how caring my youngest sister is. Looking again to the girl on the side walk I see her look towards our house, where she doesn't know I'm watching and as the tears still run down her face, she begins to dump things back into the bags.  
I head out the front door, before I realise what I'm doing and walk over to her. I kneel down, realising that she hasn't spotted me yet and pick up some of the things in a neat pile and hand them to her. She looks up into my face and smiles and small smile, and grabs the things and place them in the case. As she takes more, her smooth, soft fingers brush over my hard, rough hands. She looked down hastily and did the cases up again, well, tried to anyway. We both stood and I held out my hand in a hand shake gesture and said,  
"Hey, I'm Dimitri."


	2. AUTHORS NOTE!

AUTHORS NOTE:  
I'm so sorry I haven't updated. My dads been in and out of hospital recently and I haven't had the time to. SO….. I will promise to update this from now on. I've had this written on paper for the past god knows how long and have finally written it all out on here so I will update the story tomorrow, I PROMISE! (:

I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WANT TO.


	3. Chapter 2

Just as I promised, a new chapter today... This is more of a filler for the next chapter, so I hope you like it people :) I'm going to _hopefully_ start updating weekly as things have settled down at home, so please review and tell me what you think... I know where this story would like to go, but if anyone has any opinions or anything they want happen in it, I'm happy to listen and try and put in the little bits :)Thankyouu x

Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WANT TO.

* * *

RPOV  
"Rose" I say as I grab his strong, callused hand and shake it. I look down again expecting to have dropped or missed a piece of clothing. But I hadn't. So I turned again towards him and, wow, he was tall. Me, I was only 5 foot 6, but him, he passed the 6 and a half foot tall barrier. He had warm brown eyes and hair to match which fell down to his shoulders. The ends curled into his chin, showing that he had just had a shower. He smiled at me and picked up one of the cases and gestured for me to go ahead of him and show him the way. I turned and smiled as I heard his footsteps behind me. As I carried on walking I got to my new house and placed the cases down with the others and told Dimitri to do the same. Well, my mother and father only told me to bring them in, they never told me where to put them. I turn back towards Dimitri after I called to my parents that everything was inside.  
"Thanks," I say, smiling towards him. His answering smile is just as lovely.  
"That's no problem Rose, if you need anything else, I'll be next door." He smiled and as he was turning his back, he winked at me. I rolled my eyes and closed the door behind me and grabbed my bags to carry them upstairs. As I wandered up I saw all of the carpets and flooring and wallpaper that had gone up the previous weekend. My dads' a snob and won't do any work by himself and paid people to come all the way out here to decorate. I walked into the room which had a sticky label attached to the door stating my name on it – yes my dad had already marked out who's room is who's – but this was just like a little anti chamber because on the inside all it had was stairs. I climbed them and I came out into a giant room which was plain as I wanted it and had all my shelves and my wardrobe and dresser, it also had a king size bed which must have been new. My dad may be a bitch to people but, I've got to admit, he doesn't do things halfway! I walked onto my soft new plain carpet and dropped my bags by the bed, and literally flopped back. After a while I sighed and realised that I had to get up and sort my things out. After I got that done I saw my camera and photo albums that I had done about two years ago, with all my friends and other amazing things. I used to like photography until I lost all my friends because of one very stupid moment. My eyes watered as I saw my old best friend, Lissa, and my ex, Mason. I ran out of my room, needing air, and slammed the front door, yelling that I'd be back later. And I ran. I don't know where and I don't know for how long, but I didn't stop I just ran, as the tears began to run down my face.  
I finally stopped, and realised that I was in a park. I walked over to a bench and sat down heavily and buried my face in my hands. _What am I going to do?_ I think to myself as I started to catch my breath again. Me feet started to ache and I remembered that I had taken my shoes off when I went up to my room, and forgot to put them back on during my hasty escape. I stood and began to try and find out where I had come. I saw a building up ahead and quickly strolled up to it, but as I saw the poster taped at the door, it was in Russian, of course, and I can't speak a damn work of Russian. Brilliant. I stalked back towards my bench, but I felt a hand grab my shoulder. I grabbed the hand and pulled the person in front of me.  
"Who are you and what do you want?" I ask immediately.  
"Oh, well, you see… I live next door to you and I recognised you from earlier, and… umm… well, I saw you rushing out the house and I thought it'd be nice to make sure you were OK and… umm… sorry for catching you off guard." She smiled apologetically at me. Now that I come to think about it, she does kinda resemble what's his face, Dimitri I think it was.  
"No that's OK… I was kinda upset as I went into my room and saw all my old stuff and I ran. Which I'm guessing wasn't a good idea because I don't know where I am and how to get back." I didn't know why I was telling this girl about it. I didn't even know her name for fuck sake! But she reminded me of how helpful Dimitri was this morning, and it'd be nice to make friends I guess.  
"Well, would you like a lift home or something? Dimitri's coming to pick me up in about half hour and can take you home as well if you'd like?"  
"Yeah, that would be nice, thank you. Oh and I never caught your name by the way" I said.  
"Viktoria and I'm guessing your Rose" She smiled again and gestured me to follow her towards a garden of wild flowers. As we walked round, I realised how beautiful the landscape was around here. Before I moved here, I thought it would have been like an arctic wasteland, but it's so much more beautiful than I imagined. After about twenty minutes of walking round, Viktoria mentioned that we should be going if we wanted a lift back with Dimitri.

DPOV  
I went back into my house after I helped Rose out and sat down at the kitchen table. As I did my mother placed a few slices of black bread in front of me. Yum. I smile up at her and begin tucking in. Viktoria came back down the stairs after about twenty minutes and sat beside me.  
"Hey mama?" Viktoria asked,  
"Yes Viktoria?"  
"I was just wondering if I could go to the park today?"  
"Yeah that's fine. Dimka? Could you take her and pick her up please, I don't want her going by herself."  
"Yeah, okay." I say.  
At that, Viktoria jumped up from her chair saying thankyou and ran up the stairs towards her room to get ready to go out. And because I'm always up early I was already dressed. I stood up and took my plate to the sink and rinsed it as mother had gone to go get some bags so she could go shopping. Seeing as I had time, because Viktoria takes a while to get ready, I thought I would go out and see how our new neighbors are settling in. But as I stared out the window, I saw something dash from next doors' front door. As I watched I realised it was Rose. Dark hair flowing behind her, I realised that she could run fast and as I began to wonder why she was running, my little sister came down saying she was ready.  
I dropped her off at the park and told her I'd be back to come and pick her up in a couple of hours at the main gates and she nodded and ran off to meet her friends presumably, which meant I had a while to kill before I go pick her up again. I headed home and pulled my battered western from the shelf and sit down on the couch reading. This book was my favourite, I'd read this particular book tonnes of times. I like to read my books in blocks. Not just a couple of pages every now and again, but like a hundred pages every day or so. I look up from my book and realise that more time has passed than I'd realised and I had to pick my sister up in about ten minutes. Brilliant. I jumped up and hurried out the door, heading to the car. Driving to the park, I just made it as the girls came walking out. Wait, what? Viktoria came out walking with another girl who I didn't recognise. She walked with her head down, dark hair waving behind her as the wind blew it. She was shorter than my sister but she was more curvy than her.  
"Dimka?" Viktoria said through the window, "would it be a problem to take Rose home as well?" Wait, that it Rose? How did she end up here? But I guess I could take her back with us.  
"Yeah, sure. Hop in." Viktoria motioned for Rose to sit shotgun and my sister sat in the back as Rose opened the door and sat down. We started driving as both girls were strapped in, and I noticed Rose still hadn't lifted her head, and was very quiet. Viktoria, being Viktoria, leant over into the front of the car and switched the music on when we were about halfway home.  
"Vikki? Did you consider that our guest may not like this music?" I said while nodding my head in Rose's direction.  
"Oh, umm… sorry, I didn't think. Rose, do you mind if I listen to my music on the radio?" Rose's head lifted and she turned towards Vikki, her eyes were slightly bloodshot and a tiny bit puffy, as if she had been crying. But she shook her head and said,  
"No, it's your car, I don't mind." She re-bent her head and looked at her hand in her lap and Viktoria turned the music up a little bit, just as we arrived home. We all got out the car and Rose said a quick thank you, smiled and walked up to her house, where I could hear shouting and screaming. As I got to my house, Vikki walked through the door ahead of me. But I could hear the yelling still. And by the sounds of it, it was directed at Rose. I sighed and carried on in the house and up the stairs into my room.I went to my small window opposite my bed and looked out upon my back yard, where a small tree was beginning to grow. There were birds sitting on the fence between Rose's and my house, but the birds were not what caught my eye. Sitting under the large-ish tree in the neighbors garden was Rose. She had her head in her hands and her knees tucked up to her chest. I go back downstairs and into the garden looking over the fence, and I feel something nudging my hand. Pepper. I begin to pet his head as I call out Rose's name and her head snapped up from her hands. Her face was red and her eyes were puffy.  
"Are you okay?" I ask stupidly. Because of course she's not okay! Why would she be crying otherwise!?  
"Yeah." She said back weakly. "Fine." She stood back up and went inside shaking her head. As she turned I saw a red mark on the top of her arm, quickly turning a blacky kind of purple, and for the first time in a while I didn't know what to do.

* * *

P.S:: Please review, even if its just something saying 'UPDATE NOW!" Or anything, because I like to know if people like my writing or not, :) so until next time,  
~Callthedoctoritsrainingfanta   
x


	4. Chapter 3

Heyahh, sorry if this isn't like my other chapter, but it's been kinda rushed as I haven't had any time recently to do it. But luckily for you, I've started the next chapter so it shouldn't be too long till I update again. and a huge THANKYOUU to all my reviewers and followers, I will try my best to keep up to your standards because I love you all :) Also, I've been writing my own little original story, and was wondering if anyone would like me to put a bit of it up, so you guys can tell me what you think? But enought of teh Authors note, lets get on with this story ;)  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY, JUST THE PLOT!  
~ Callthedoctoritsrainingfanta   
A.K.A; Megan  
x  
p.s;; sorry if the chapter is a tiny bit short!

* * *

RPOV  
I stepped in from the back garden. I couldn't believe that I'd gone _outside_ to cry, where people could see me, where _Dimitri _had found me. I walk in through the door, crossing my fingers that I wouldn't run into either one of my parents. I couldn't deal with them again, especially not after they see my face and see I've been crying. They'll mock me, yes my own _parents_ would mock me because I cried. Quickly stepping in through the house and up the stairs towards my room, where I find that my dad had put a lock on the inside for me. Although my mother and I don't get along, my dad and I on the other hand actually do. But for some unbeknown reason, he keeps our relationship secret. He doesn't want my mother to know. So in front of her, he treats me like shit – just how she does – and when it's just us two, we get along like a house on fire. I look into my full length mirror which is hanging on my wardrobe door, and I see a bruise forming on the side of my arm. Sighing, I walk over to my bed and flop down backwards on it, so that my legs are dangling off the end. I sit and think over the 'conversation' that my mother and I had just had…

_"Rosemarie Hathaway-Mazur! And just where do you think you've been?" She all but yelled at me.  
"Out." Was all I replied.  
"Well, it wouldn't surprise me in the slightest if you've just been out to scout for the neighbourhood boys that you so like to fuck." She said.  
"Is that your way of calling me a whore?" I'd always been friends with the local boys back home, before we moved and my friends ditched me. But only once in my life had I ever gone home with them, and that was only because we were at the beach and had a party and Lissa's big brother had brought booze for us all. I didn't object to the free alcohol, but I'd had too much to drink and I ended up going round Mason's for the night because it would of taken me too long to get home. And we didn't even do anything, especially the kind of thing she thought I was doing. Heck, I'm still a virgin, much to my dad's surprise when I came home that time and he had interrogated me when I eventually came home the next morning.  
After I said that, my mother tried to stare me down, but it didn't really work as she was like a foot smaller than me, but it also helps that I have a killer glare. I stood there glaring at each other as my dad stood and watched from the couch in the living area. My mum finally gave up but as I was beginning to walk away, feeling smug, she grabbed my arm and punched it – hard. After that I thought that that would be that but obviously not. And apparently I should never turn my back on her. Ever. Because as soon as my back was turned I heard a faint whooshing noise and then felt a pain down my back as she hit my with the A4 paper pad across my back. And fuck did that hurt! That's when I realised that I couldn't go upstairs as she was blocking the way, so I went outside._

Thinking about this made tears fall back down my cheeks once again. Never had she hit me before, never. But I guess a new house means new habits. Brilliant. After a while I soon found myself falling into a slight slumber as I curled up into a ball on my bed.

DPOV  
I knew I couldn't tell my mother about what is aw on Roza's arm, because I knew she would have it out with the new neighbours. And anyway, that could have been made because she'd accidentally walked into something. But with the way I heard them talking earlier, I would seriously doubt it. I head up the stairs into my room and sit down, picking up my western novel again. But after a while I can't concentrate anymore because my mind kept wondering to the girl next door, wondering if she was OK. I soon mentally scolded myself for worrying about the new girl. It wasn't like I knew her that well anyway. So eventually my mind quieted as I lay my book down on the table and rest my head against my pillow, willing sleep to come. And for the first night in a while, I dreamt. And for some reason, I dreamt I was with Rose.

_In my dream I sat there staring out my front door with Pepper besides me, and again I heard shouting next door, then a scream come. I reacted at the shouting, and Pepper ran towards the neighbours house, where the door was wide open. Rose was laying on the ground with her mother leaning over her beating the crap out of her. Rose, already beaten and bloody, was laying on the floor curled up into a ball with her hands covering her face and her head. She was crying from the force of the blows, and I just stood there, watching it happen. At that moment I couldn't move. I couldn't remember what I was doing. But all I saw were flashes of Rose and I together when I first met her outside the house. Where, I realised, she looked so, so beautiful. Where she looked like she had so many worries that she shouldn't need anymore. Suddenly a knife appeared in Rose's mothers' hands and she went to stab at her daughter. Quickly I stepped in. But I wasn't quick enough. The knife had already been plunged into Rose's body. I began shoving and pushing at her mum, trying to make her react, but it was as if I wasn't there. Then I realised that I was fading, along with Rose's body. _

I woke up with a start and I realised that I was sweating. I don't know why but the thought of Rose disappearing scared me. I didn't want her to leave. And just as I had in my dream, I remembered the first time I met rose earlier on today. And I realised that the girl next door wasn't like most people. She was absolutely stunningly beautiful and she has too many worries in her head. And the way her parents treated her when she walked in, shouting at her, then her crying afterwards in the backyard, I realised that I didn't want her to worry. And for some reason, I wanted to be there for her. I wanted to help her. Yet I've only known her less than a day. But what can I do? Suddenly a creek outside my door takes me out of my thoughts and I stad up in just my pyjama bottoms and head over to the noise. After opening my door I see Vika walking down the stairs, fully dressed in a tight, and lets say, revealing dress, and a pair of high heels in one hand – the hand not holding onto the banister for support.  
"Going somewhere?" I say to my younger sister. She had just reached the bottom of the stair and had begun to make her way towards the door when I spoke to her. She freezed and her head snapped around towards me. _Busted_, I thought to myself.  
"Umm, well, you know my boyfriend? Rolan? Well he wanted to meet up before he left to go to England tomorrow. And I know mama won't let me, so I thought I'd sneak out." Vika never lies to me. She and I may bicker a lot. And we may annoy each other, but we are closer than any other people in my family. We don't lie to each other and we try not to hurt each other too much. But the look on my face told it all that she was in deep shit.  
"I would say if you're going to go, just do it. But, as your older brother, I say get something less revealing to put on if you're going out. I'm pretty certain I know what you're going to do, so just tell your boyfriend that if her hurts you in anyway, I will beat the shit out of him, got it?" I said. I may be her older brother but, if she wants to go, she can. I won't stop her.  
"Don't tell mama, will you?" I thought about it for a minute or so before saying,  
"No I won't, just be back before morning, and at least put a coat on if you're not going to change." Her face broke into a huge smile as she ran to the top of the stairs where I was standing – not caring about the noise now – and engulfed my 6'7 frame into her tiny arms. All the way out the door, after picking up a coat and putting it on, she kept saying 'thank you, thank you, thank you' until I couldn't hear her no more. But as soon as she left, I went back to bed, too tired to do anything else.


End file.
